Connecting terminals of this type make it possible to connect multiple electrical conductors such as the wires of a multiwire cable quickly and easily. For this purpose, the individual conductors are inserted into the receiving channels of a receptacle block, and then a contact block with insulation displacement-type contacts is set down onto the receptacle block so that the insulation displacement contacts can pass through the contact channels of the receptacle block and make contact with the conductors which have been inserted into the receiving channels. A connecting terminal of this type is known from, for example, DE 93-10,211 U1.
DE197-03,381 C1 describes a connecting terminal of this type, in which the receiving channels are arranged in two parallel rows a certain distance apart so that a larger number of conductors can be connected in a smaller amount of space. To achieve the most space-saving arrangement of the receiving channels, the receiving channels of the second or top row are staggered with respect to the receiving channels of the first row.